


God is a woman

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, I'm bi for these characters, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Smut, Tenderness, Wooh!, carlos gets pegged, it's smut but it's also soft and tender and sweet, mainly the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: You, you love it how I move youYou love it how I touch youMy one, when all is said and doneYou'll believe God is a woman
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	God is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about this for like... the start of me shipping these two, yet I had not have the courage yet. (It took me a few other smuts in this fandom before writing it down lol)  
> And also, I saw there was only one more fic with JIll pegging Carlos?? (Correct me if i'm wrong becos i need all the other ones as well then >:D) So I wanted to contribute to that lol
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And make sure to listen to the song that motivated me to finally write this --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSW0QCSTioU (God is a woman - Ariana Grande, slowed down version >:) )

Wanting to spice things up in their relationship, the couple had decided to let Jill peg Carlos. In order to do that, they first had to buy the right supplies after they’d done some research at home first so it would not be so awkward in the shop itself.

They entered the sex shop in the evening, walking hand in hand. Upon arriving, Carlos could already smell the silicone filled shelves. To be honest, Carlos had never been in such shop before but Jill apparently had. She was already confidently walking to a special aisle and her boyfriend couldn’t do more than just follow her. This was worse than shopping for clothing.

He stood in front of an entire rack filled with dildos, specifically made for pegging. It made Carlos’ face turn into tomato immediately and Jill had to muffle her laughter behind a hand. For someone as flirty as Carlos, he was surprisingly shy about the actual deed.

“So what do you think would fit?” Jill asked in all seriousness.

Carlos’ eyes darted over the various products. Despite their previous search online, he was at loss of words and wasn’t sure where to look first.

“ Need any help?” a voice with an accent suddenly asked. When Carlos turned around, a tall man with short, silver hair was staring at them. He wore an employee’s badge that read _Nicholai G._ on it.

“Well, yeah, we were eh-,” Carlos stuttered.

“We’re looking for a good strap-on harness and dildo,” Jill finished the sentence.

Nicholai nodded and smirked. “It looks like the lady knows what she wants. Very well.” He stepped forward and looked at the shelf before taking a few boxes out. One by one he reviewed the products in hand. “This one has more insertable length, but it is maybe on the thicker side. This one however, is rather slim. I assume you’re beginners?”

Carlos nodded and tried to look not at the vendor who continued explaining. “The additional advantage of this one, is that it can be inserted in both partners.”

“So I don’t need a harness then?” Jill guessed.

Nicholai nodded. “Correct, miss. Here this one is also a favourite for beginners. Although not insertable for the one who penetrates, it has these special ridges that rub against your body. Both bases are thick enough so it wont’ slip out of the harness.” He then handed the boxes over to the pair.

“If you need some time to choose or want to look around some more, feel free to. I’ll be behind the counter.”

Carlos sighed in relief when the intimidating man left. He didn’t expect someone like that to work in a shop like this. Jill was already weighing off two options but then turned to her partner. After all, he’d be on the receiving end.

“I think I’d prefer the latter. Here, check,” Jill stated.

The younger man looked at the purple dildo. Its girth was definitely not too big. It should work, he hoped. “Okay, that will do,” he eventually decided.

Jill nodded and then they went looking for the right harness. There was a dressing room that allowed the woman to put the harness on over her jeans to see if it worked. She chose the one with the adjustable straps and a simple o-ring.

“Anything else you might want to buy?” she grinned.

“No, I’m fine. Let’s go,” Carlos sighed.

They walked up to the counter where Nicholai was storing away some items. He looked at the products and scanned them. Then he added something extra. Two bottles of lube. “You might need some of these,” he smirked.

Carlos rolled his eyes but Jill already took out some extra money.

“This one’s strawberry flavoured. This has a… more neutral taste,” Nicholai further informed.

Jill then asked: “Any recommendation though?”

“I personally like the flavoured one,” he said with a straight face.

“Good, add that one to the basket,” Jill confirmed. Nicholai put it in the plastic bag and slipped in two free condoms. “There you go.”

“Thanks for your help. Goodbye!”

“Goodbye. Have a great night!”

\--

In the weekend they decide to try it for the first time. When that both can relax and don’t have to think too much about work or getting up early the next day. Both Carlos and Jill are only wearing their briefs. She sits on his lap on the bed, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. Carlos is peppering her in kisses and smooches. He kisses her along her jawline, down to her neck and onto her collarbone. She sighs and hums with satisfaction.

“I could do this all day,” he murmurs and she giggles.

“Don’t forget who’s on top today,” she reminds him and he grins.

“I know.”

“Let’s get to it then.” Excited Jill jumps up and walks to the drawer where they’ve stored the goodies. The woman takes out the bag and puts all necessities onto the bed next to them. She falls back in her partner’s arms and they continue kissing. Each kiss grows more passionate and soon their tongues are involved as well. Jill brushes her hands over his hairy chest and when her fingers run over his nipples, she can hear him gasp in response. Her hands roam lower, over his abs and down to his groin. 

Carlos hisses when he feels her hand on his manhood. The soft, gentle ministrations easily get him hard. With one hand he pulls Jill closer against him and kisses her brow. He pulls away when he feels her fingers now wrap around his erection.

“You get hard so easily,” Jill giggles.

He huffs: “That’s not difficult, you’re just too good at it.” That makes his girlfriend grin amused. She lets go off him and Carlos swallows down his whine at the loss of contact. He watches as Jill slips out of her briefs and afterward helps him get rid of his. As much as he’d love to have her in his lap again, riding him, tonight their roles will be reversed.

“Get on your hands and knees. I’m going to prepare you,” Jill then commands. Carlos does what’s asked. He feels his face get warmer with the second. He flinches when the woman playfully smacks his buttocks a few times and then rub circles on them.

Jill reaches for the lube. She puts a generous amount of it on her hand before slipping it between her partner’s butt cheeks. Carlos breathes heavily. They really hadn’t done this before so it’s a new sensation. He shudders when Jill slides deeper and reaches his hole. The man shuts his eyes when he feels her fingers rub against his entrance, slightly nudging every time.

“Relax,” Jill mutters.

She decides to use her index finger first. Again she drops some lube onto her hand before entering. Carlos eyes flash open at the sudden intrusion.

“You’re alright?” Jill asks with a whisper.

“Y-yeah, I just… Just need to relax more,” he grunts.

Jill sniggers as she thinks of a way to take his mind off of the new feeling. She changes position, now really sitting straight behind her partner. While one hand stays focused on the man’s behind, her other hand grabs his cock. Her strokes come slowly, almost agonizingly slow. This time Carlos can’t keep his noises inside and moans out loud. He isn’t used to such simultaneous touch. His bum is more sensitive than he’d expected. His knees tremble a little and Jill’s voice feels like a silk caressing his entire frame. Meanwhile the woman is very much enjoying this side of Carlos, so vulnerable and sensitive. She loves how he is already melting into her touch.

Once he seems to be more relaxed, she tries to push her finger a little deeper. He moans. It’s a strange sensation, but a sensation for sure. When Jill adds another finger, he flinches but tells her to keep it up. The way her fingers rub against his inner walls and then against his sweet spot, make his entire cock ache for more. Jill scissors him open with ease now and dares to add a third finger. In reaction Carlos strongly grabs onto the blankets beneath them. Jill has to laugh when he wiggles his butt a little to get used to the fuller feeling.

“I-, I think I’m ready for the real day,” he puffs at one moment. Jill’s delighted.

“Alright, careful I’m going to pull out.” She retreats and looks for the harness to put on. Carlos lays down on his back now and watches as she clumsily puts the thing on and tightens the straps around her legs. It’s sexy somehow. As Jill is putting the dildo into place, she realises how she’s getting wet herself. It’s not often that her partner is in such submissive spot. Quickly she adds some lube onto the base that sits against her. Then she rolls a condom over the dildo and slickens it up with lube. They can never have too much lube now.

The sight of Carlos in front of her, makes her sex throb with desire and want. A lewd picture she makes sure to remember the next time she’s alone. Carlos splayed out for her like that with his legs widely spread, his cock hard and drooling precum.

Not wasting time, she settles between his legs. At first, she lets the dildo tease his hole a little, rubbing it against his balls and cock too. Carlos looks down at the lewd image. There’s something incredibly hot about Jill with a strap-on, the dildo standing proudly up, ready to fill him.

“You ready?” Jill raises a smug eyebrow.

“For you? Always,” Carlos manages to smirk and readies himself for it. The first thrust is kind of painful. And that’s only the tip. Jill, being considerate as ever, asks if they should stop but Carlos wants this too. It suddenly makes him feel for Jill, who is usually on the receiving end.

“I can do it, just go slow.”

“Okay.” Jill nods and pushes back in, slower this time. Carlos groans, his knuckles turning white as he keeps a firm hold of the blankets once more. Jill pulls back a bit, before thrusting deeper. She’s in half way now. She remains still, breathing heavily above Carlos. Her hot breath turns him on more. It decreases the initial pain he had.

“D-deeper,” he hisses at her. He gives her a final reassuring grin and then he feels the dildo get all the way in. For a brief moment he is breathless. Jill collapses onto him and holds her position.

Both get used to this new feeling. She can feel his heart race as she’s come to rest her head on his chest. Her fingers brush over it. His arms wrap around her, caressing her shoulders and back. 

“You can move again,” Carlos whispers.

Jill smirks. “Good.” The younger partner grunts a bit when Jill gets back in her previous pose. She gently pushes Carlos’ legs upward so she can hold onto them. Then she begins rolling her hips. Oh, that’s a glorious feeling. The ridges of the dildo’s base against her clit make it so much more intense. She quickly steps up her pace and Carlos can feel every strong thrust inside him. He whines every time the tip of the dildo bumps against his prostrate. It sends enormous waves of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Oh god, Jill!,” he cries out. At this pace, he won’t be able to hold it in any longer.

The woman on top of him is panting loud as well. One hand has let go of the Carlos’ leg and instead starts jerking him off in a well-controlled rhythm. The combined pleasure of the grinding and the way her partner reacts to her ministrations are pushing her to the edge.

“I-, I’m close,” she pants.

Her partner reaches out for her and Jill accepts the invitation, falling into his arms. She continues to rock her hips into his, going even deeper. Carlos howls her name and when she reaches down, she feels he’s climaxed. They passionately kiss before Jill slowly pulls out and takes off the strap. She joins Carlos back in the bed who intents on bringing her to a well earned orgasm as well.

Not having to think twice Jill lays down again and spreads her legs for him. He happily lays between them before diving right in with his mouth and tongue. Caressing soft folds and her now over-sensitive swollen clit. When he sucks on the nub, Jill’s legs catch his head, pressing him even closer onto her sex. The scent of her drives him crazy. It encourages him to go faster and roughly flick his tongue entirely against her. Jill gasps and whines and shudders when she comes and rides out her orgasm against his willing mouth. Once she’s finished, she hugs her partner and pulls the wrinkled blankets over their naked bodies.

“That was amazing,” Carlos smiles at her.

“What? Eating me out or your first anal?” Jill jokes.

“Both.”

“Can I assume that means I can fuck you again?”

“Now?”

“Another time. Maybe more than just one more time.”

“Another time is okay. More than once? We’ll have to see then,” Carlos chuckles.

“I’ll make sure you come back begging for more,” Jill promises him with a wink.


End file.
